Marvel
Marvel ~District One~ History Marvel was reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, as the District 1 male tribute. He trained his whole life for the Games. Like most careers, he has a favored weapon, a spear. During the opening ceremonies, Glimmer and him were spray painted silver and wearing tunics. But in the movie they wore purple feathery outfits that stuck out. Marvel recieved a training score of 9. center Before the Games even began, Marvel allied with the other careers; Glimmer, Cato, Clove, the District 4 female, and the District 4 male. When the Games started they let the District 3 boy in so he could reset the mines to protect the supplies and they also let Peeta in so they could find Katniss. After the wild fire the careers were slower than before. Marvel survived the attack from the Tracker Jackers after Katniss dropped it on them. But Glimmer and the District 4 girl were not as lucky and they were killed. After Marvel and the other Careers recovered from their tracker jacker injuries they began to hunt for tributes again. When Katniss and Rue formed their plan to destroy the supplies, Rue made a fire as a decoy to smoke the Careers out and go to the fire to kill the tribute who started it. Marvel and the others set out to find Rue but after the supplies were destroyed by land mines set up from District 3 boy, he watched as his partner, Cato snapped his neck. Marvel and Clove were able to calm Cato down and told him that the one who destroyed their supplies was probably killed as well in the explosion. They wait for night to see the faces of those who were killed and find that the tribute did not die. Marvel, Cato, and Clove then set out to hunt the other tributes. When Marvel, Cato, Clove, and the District 3 boy went to find out who started the fire, Katniss blew up the supplies with the mines and Cato flew into a rage. He killed the District 3 boy but Marvel and Clove calmed him down. Marvel set a trap, in which Rue fell into. Rue calls for Katniss and she comes running. Marvel also appears and stabs Rue in the stomach with his spear. Katniss shoots him directly in the neck and when he tries to pull it out, he drowns in his own blood. |} Personality Marvel was very powerful. He was also very shrewd. He could calm Cato down after he was angered from the explosion of the supplies. He is also arrogant because he had dried fruit in his backpack even though he had tons back at the Career's camp. He was raised as a career and his entire life, things were handed to him. Even though Marvel is very brute and strong, he isn't very intelligent. Appearance Marvel was described as being very tall and skinny. He was not very muscular, unlike most tributes. He had short-cut brown hair and bright green eyes. During the tribute parade, he was spray painted silver and was wearing a silver tunic. It is assumed that diamonds or sparkles were place over him because he sparkled. In the movie, he is dressed in a purple feathery suit. Both outfits suited him very well. During his interview he was dressed in a blue suit. 300px|center Click for Animation Victims Marvel was present in the Cornucopia bloodbath and he killed three tributes. *District 3 Female *District 9 Female *Rue Relationships =Cato= Marvel and Cato were both Careers. It is unknown if they were friends but Marvel (along with Clove) was able to calm Cato down when he flew into a rage from Katniss blowing up the supplies. =Katniss Everdeen= Being a Career, Marvel naturally hated her because she got a higher training score than him. He was the one who suggested that the Careers allow Peeta on the Careers team so that they could find Katniss. After Marvel killed Rue, Katniss flew into a sudden rage and killed Marvel. =Rue= Marvel and Rue never actually met. Marvel set a trap, that Rue fell into. Then when Rue was calling for Katniss, Marvel came and killed her. This also resulted in Marvel's death. Trivia *Marvel may have been mentored by Gloss and Cashmere *His training score was a 9 *His odds of winning the Games were 5-1 Film Portrayal Marvel is played by Jack Quaid in the movie. Category:Tribute Category:District 1 Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:74th Hunger Games Category:Career